Jefferson Pierce
Jefferson "Jeff" Pierce a.k.a. Black Lightning is the protagonist of The CW tv series Black Lightning. Early Life Jefferson was born in 1975, as the son of Alvin Pierce. When Jefferson was twelve-years-old, he met Peter Gambi. At one point in his life, Jefferson met Lynn Stewart, who he eventually married , and later had two daughters with her; Anissa and Jennifer Pierce. Later in life, Jefferson somehow gained the power to control electricity, which when Lynn found out she called "A gift from God". Sometime later, Jefferson's father, Alvin Pierce, was murdered by Tobias Whale, which caused Jefferson to decide to use his powers to help people in Freeland and with the help of his friend Peter Gambi, who he had design him a special suit, Jefferson eventually became the superhero vigilante "Black Lightning". For years Jefferson would protect the city from a gang known as "The 100", as Black Lightning. But after years of being Black Lightning, Lynn saw that Jefferson had been practically dying from trying to stop the 100 by himself, she then made him promise that he would give up being Black Lightning, because she reminded him that Anissa and Jennifer needed a father, Jefferson then promised her he would stop being Black Lightning. One night, after breaking his promise to Lynn, Jefferson went out as Black Lightning again, after being hurt badly he made his way home. While Jefferson was in a bathtub filled with his own blood, Anissa walked in, and asked him why he was covered in blood. Before he could answer her, Lynn then walked in, when she saw Jefferson, she realized that Jefferson had broken her promise and once again gone out as Black Lightning. She then told Jefferson she wanted a divorce. Eventually Jefferson decided to give up his career as Black Lightning, afterwards he became the principal of Garfield High School. Throughout the Series Season 1 In The Resurrection, Jefferson was first seen in the Freeland police station,along with Jennifer, waiting for Anissa to be released. While they waited, he watched the news reporting on the murder of another innocent man at the hands of The One Hundred. Once Anissa was released and greeted him, he walked out while ignoring her. Before he left the station he stared at the wanted poster for Tobias Whale. While he was driving, Jefferson scolded Anissa for deciding to protest The One Hundred instead of attending Garfield High School fundraiser. He started to argue with Anissa until the police pulled them over. He tells them to stay calms and let him handle the situation. When the officer approached the vehicle, he tried to tell him his name; but the officer asked for him to step out the car. Immediately, the officer placed Jefferson's hand behind his back and shoved him down on the police car. After Anissa refused to put her hands on the dashboard as she was told, Jefferson yelled at her to do what they say. The officer walked Jefferson to a lady in the back of the police car and asked her if Jefferson fit the suspect description. When she said no, the police officer let him go. Before he got back into the car, he asked the officer to tell him what the situation was all about. The officer told him how a liquor store was recently robbed. Jefferson, angered, asked if the suspect description was that of a black man in a suit driving a volvo. The officer laughed and told him to have a nice night. While he was still angry, he activated his power which affected the siren, street light, and the officers flashlights. He calmed himself down and got back into his car. At the fundraiser, he was sitting by Anissa listening to Senator Nina Turner as she talked about his accomplishments. When Senator Turner mentioned Jennifer, he looked around to see where she was. Later on, he and Inspector Henderson had a conversation where he thanked him for supporting him as well as getting Anissa released from jail. Before Henderson left the event, he promised Jefferson that he would look into the officers who pulled him over as they possibly weren't Freeland PD. Then, Jefferson was approached by Ms.Fowdy as ashe asked him if he was enjoying himself. He said he will once they reach their goal. She told him that she wanted him to meet Lady Eve, but Jefferson explained he already met her. He quickly excused himself as he noticed his ex-wife, Lynn. Lynn greeted him as he walked up to her. She told him ho Anissa's arrest isn't a good look, and he reminded her that she's both their daughters. They started to discuss Anissa until he commented how beautiful she looked, and she told him not do that. He looked at her with awe, but Lynn had to go and she told him that Ms. Fowdy was looking for him. He smiled as she walked off. After the fundraiser, Jefferson returned home only to find it empty. He called Anissa to find out where Jennifer was, and became furious when she told him the truth. He GPS tracked Jennifer to Club 100 and headed off to retrieve her. While there, he saw Jennifer being forcibly taken into the backroom and he started to head into her direction. He tried to get pass the guard, but he blocked the. Jefferson shoved him into the wall only to end up with a gun in his face. Frustrated, he used his powers to knock out the electricity at the club and fought the 100 members. Outside the club, he was stopped by two cops who arrived on the scene. When one of them made a racist remark, he activated his powers. The cops tried to taser him, but Jefferson redirected the electricity back towards. Before leaving the scene, he blew up the police car which destroyed the dash cam in the process. Afterwards, he headed towards Gambi's shop and eventually passed out. At Gambi's, Jefferson awoken and thanked Gambi for patching up his wound. Gambi asked him what's his next move, Jefferson said he's not becoming Black Lightning again as his daughters are safe. Gambi reminded him that he became Black Lightning to help the community and how it's has turned into chaos since he retired. Jefferson told him that he originally became a vigilante to kill Tobias only for it to escalate into crime bosses and street thugs. He continued that there will always be violence and he would always come out to be the loser in the end. He told Gambi that he and Lynn were close to reconciling their relationship and Black Lightning will not mess that up. Gambi said he understood, but that Jefferson knew the day would come for him to come out of retirement. With Gambi's words, Jefferson remembered the night he promised he would stop fighting. Later on, Jefferson arrived home to find Lynn sitting in the kitchen. He greeted her and asked how was everything. She told him that she came over to help Jennifer due to the events at Club 100 and they tried to call him. Lying, Jefferson said the school board held him up and quickly changed the subject to Anissa and Jennifer. Lynn told him not to take what Jennifer personally as she was only being a teenager. As she was walking out, she told Jefferson that she already punished Jennifer. Before leaving, she commented on the news reporting on Black Lightning possibly being back and asked if it was true. Jefferson told her no and that he's only interested in getting back together with her. After saying goodnight to Lynn, Jefferson walked back inside to his kitchen and clutched his wound in pain. He watched Rolan Martin on the news discussing Black Lightning. The next morning, Jefferson, Anissa, and Jennifer jogged together before school. At school, Jefferson was walking with Ms. Fowdy to the office. They discussed about the school board wanting to put metal detectors in the school. Jefferson opposed it as he feels it would be treating the students like criminals, and he would not turn their school into another jailhouse. Ms. Fowdy said she will give the board the message. In his office, Jefferson received a video message from Gambi. The video is an interview of a store clerk whom Black Lightning saved years ago. He closed the laptop while smiling to himself.During the altercation with Anissa, Jennifer, and Will,Jefferson and the other faculty came outside just as Will was about to pull his gun. Jefferson stopped him and told him about what would happen if he shot Anissa in front of the school. Jefferson reminded him that he was on parole, and the police were on their way. Jefferson said the police would shoot Will no matter what. Will walked off but warned Jefferson that things were not over. Back in his office, Jefferson argued with Anissa over her endangering herself and the entire school. He told her that she should have followed protocol. He went on about how he has been principal for 7 years and hasn't any incidents of violence until now. Anissa told him that violence is everywhere in Freeland and that he was naive to think that it wasn't going to touch Garfield High School at some point. She told him that they should help the community or it will fall. Jefferson argued that he had been helping the community before she was born, and it's not about that; but it's about keeping her and Jennifer safe. The bell rings and Anissa asked what made Jefferson give up on his people and left for class. Jennifer kissed him goodbye and headed off to class as well. At a community center, Jefferson met with Lala to discuss the altercation with Will. He reminded Lala about the deal to keep Garfield away from all the gang activity and that he didn't want things to escalate, but he wanted Will to be kept away from his daughters. Lala said that Will was just paroled is trying to find his way, but he knew Jefferson doesn't to hear that. Lala had him be introduced to While Malik is shaking Lala's hand, Lala started to physically hurt him for slacking off the previous day instead of doing his job. Jefferson tried to intervene, but Lala pulled a gun on him and told Jefferson to call him by his nickname. Jefferson obliged and Lala told him tht they will always have different teaching methods. After sending Malik away, he told Jefferson that he was going to grant him that favor, but Jefferson owed him and leaves. Later on, Jefferson was with Lynn and Henderson in his office due to Jennifer and Anissa getting kidnapped. When Henderson said that they have to confirm the girls were taken to the Seahorse Motel, Jefferson said that he should go down there himself and talk to someone. Henderson said that they're in this situation due to Jefferson not talking to him in the first place. Henderson apologized and said to let him handle it as this is his job. However, Jefferson decided to rescue his daughters on his own. He went to Gambi and informed him of the kidnapping. Jefferson headed downstairs to the basement and was given his new suit. At the SeaHorse Motel, Black Lightning started fighting the 100 gang members as he made his way to Jennifer and Anissa. When he made to the room, Will was escorting them out at gunpoint. Will tried to shoot however, Black Lightning's new suit is bullet proof. He used his powers to levitate Will over the edge and eventually dropping him on his car. He watched from the roof of the motel as Jennifer and Anissa gave their statements to the police. Jefferson returned home and embraced his family in a hug. He took a shower and checked on the girls as they slept. Jefferson went downstairs and comforted Lynn.The Resurrection Physical Appearance Jefferson is a middle aged African American man. He is over 6'0 tall with a physically fit body and has a medium stubble beard. As the principal of Garfield High School, he mostly dresses in modest suits. Personality Jefferson has been shown to be kind, nice, and respectful, however when it comes to protecting his family he won't hesitate to use violence if he has to. When in suit as Black Lightning, Jefferson has been shown to be fearless, ruthless, and somewhat violent, only because he's trying to protect innocent civilians. Jefferson is also referenced by some students as "Black Jesus" as he "Walks on water" Powers and Abilities Powers * Electrokinesis: 'Jefferson can generate electricity from his body which he can manipulate and control. When he uses this power, his eyes turn blue. In an interview, Cress Williams said Jefferson's powers are tied to his emotions. This is evident when he got angry over the incident with the police officers and it caused the lights to flicker. **'Electro-Blast: Jefferson has the ability to generate and fire electrical energy at an opponent. ***'Electro-Telekinesis:' When Jefferson uses Electro-Blast, he gains the power of electrical telekinesis. With this power, he manipulate the matter of objects with electricity or electromagnetism. This power is seen in The Resurrection when Jefferson used this power on Will. ***'Electric Shield': Jefferson has the ability to create an electrical shield to stop bullets. This power is seen in LaWanda: The Book of Burial when Jefferson was protecting a group of marchers from a shooting by a member of The One Hundred Gang. ***'Electrical Flight/Levitation': Jefferson has the ability to fly or levitate by using electricity. This power is seen in Aches and Pains. ***'Electro-Spheres: '''Jefferson can form his electro-blasts into highly-concentrated balls of electricity in his hands which are highly destructive and lethal. * '''Electricity Absorption: '''Jefferson can charge himself with electricity from nearby electrical sources, essentially draining them. * '''Voice Disguise:' Jefferson can vibrate his vocal cords with electricity in order to disguise it from those who know him personally. * Healing Factor: '''Jefferson's cells are supercharged with bio-electricity, which allows him to heal from injuries much faster than a normal person. * '''Electricity Immunity: '''Jefferson is, under normal circumstances, impervious to harm from thermo-electric trauma i.e. electrocution. Abilities *Master Martial artist/hand-to-hand combatant: Jefferson has been shown to possess outstanding martial arts skills, having been able to single-handedly take down several members of the 100 in a matter of seconds. *'''Peak human physical conditioning: Jefferson is in top physical condition from his time as an Olympic athlete which he maintains by working out regularly. Equipment * Black Lightning suit prototype #2: '''After deciding to become Black Lightning once again, he began wearing a new suit, made by Peter Gambi, to aid him in fights and to hide his identity. The suit appears to be bullet proof, as it was able to protect Jefferson from being injured by a bullet shot at him near the heart, during a fight with the 100. The suit also appears to have a voice changer device built into the suit somewhere, so that while Jefferson is out as Black Lightning, no one will recognize his voice. * '''Electro Vision Goggles: Jefferson has begun to wear electro vision goggles made by Peter Gambi, which allows Jefferson to view the electrical fields around him while fighting crime as Black Lightning. The goggles can also turn opaque from the outside in order to hide Jefferson's secret identity from those, who know his face. Former Equipment * Black Lightning suit prototype #1: '''When Jefferson first became Black Lightning before the start of the series, he wore a suit, possibly made by Peter Gambi, to hide his identity from enemies during fights. However, after giving up his career as Black Lightning, he left the suit in the secret lab in Peter Gambi's tailor shop. Relationships Family *Alvin Pierce † - Father *Lynn Pierce - Ex-Wife *Anissa Pierce/Thunder - Daughter *Jennifer Pierce - Daughter Allies *Peter Gambi *William Henderson *Khalil Payne *LaWanda White † *Reverend Jeremiah Holt Enemies *Tobias Whale - Nemesis *Lady Eve † *The One Hundred **Lala Appearances Trivia * In the comics, '''Jefferson Pierce was the metahuman son to Alvin Pierce and lived alongside his widowed mother. After his father's death, Pierce was raised by Peter Gambi during much of his childhood and aided him into becoming the vigilante Black Lightning. He eventually married Lynn Stewart and bore daughters Anissa Pierce and Jennifer Pierce.Jefferson Pierce on DC Database Black Lightning on DC Database * He's an Olympic Gold Medalist. ** This is a reference to the comics, in which Jefferson is also an Olympic Gold Medalist. * As of "The Resurrection", he has been the principal of Garfield High School for 7 years. * So far, the only people who know that Jefferson is Black Lightning are Peter Gambi, his daughter Anissa and Lynn Pierce. * Gambi has known him since he was 12 years old. * Jefferson's Black Lightning wanted poster, from before he gave up his superhero career, gives his age as early 30's, and since Jefferson first became Black Lightning around 2005, that would put his birth year somewhere in the early 1970's. Gallery |-|Promotional= Black Lightning Promotional Photo.jpg First Look at Black Lightning.jpg |-|Screencaps= BL-1x01-Screencap-02-Jefferson Pierce.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-03-Jefferson Pierce.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-15-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-18-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-20-Jefferson-Anissa-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-25-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-27-Jefferson-Officer.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-30-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-32-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-33-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-36-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-39-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-40-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-44-Anissa-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-56-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-67-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-69-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-75-Jefferson-Lynn.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-76-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-79-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-80-Jefferson..jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-81-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-89-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-90-Jefferson.jpg References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Help Needed Category:Metahuman